The present invention relates to a pressure adjusting device for engine cooling system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air inflation and extraction device for a radiator of a vehicle.
A conventional air inflation device and a conventional air extraction device cannot be combined together. Therefore, the user should use two devices to inflate air into a radiator and to extract air from the radiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,966 has disclosed a cooling system pressure testing device which has a bladder and a plump. However, the pump can inflate air only.
U.S. Pat. No. 662,980 has disclosed a pumping device which has two spherical balls disposed in two valve devices. A connecting tube separates the valve devices. The purpose of U.S. Pat. No. 662,980 is to provide a simple device to pump liquid. Therefore, the pumping device cannot be used to pump air or gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,626 has disclosed a mechanical plug device which is used to extract fluid samples from a well. An interior of the well does not expose to an outside atmosphere.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pressure adjusting device which has a stepped post to be inserted in various inlets of different radiators while the radiators have different sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pressure adjusting device which can inflate air into a radiator and to extract air from the radiator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pressure adjusting device which can combine an air inflation tool and an air extraction tool together.
Accordingly, a pressure adjusting device comprises a pumping device, a connector device, and a connection pipe connected to the pumping device and the connector device. The pumping device has a hollow cylinder, a plunger device inserted through the hollow cylinder, a cover, a check valve, a non-return valve, an inhale joint, an inhale pressure meter, an exhale joint, and an exhale pressure meter. The hollow cylinder has an inner interior, a through hole, a vent aperture, and a distal thread. The plunger device has a drive rod, a disk disposed on a first end of the drive rod, a piston disposed on a second end of the drive rod, and an O-ring surrounding the piston. The piston is inserted in the inner interior of the hollow cylinder. The drive rod is inserted through the through hole. The cover has an inner thread engaging with the distal thread of the hollow cylinder, a round aperture receiving the check valve and a circular aperture receiving the non-return valve. A lower end of the inhale joint is inserted in the round aperture. A bolt fastens the cover and the inhale joint together. The inhale joint has an inhale head. A lower end of the exhale joint is inserted in the circular aperture. A screw fastens the cover and the exhale joint together. The exhale joint has an exhale head. The inhale joint is connected to the inhale pressure meter. The exhale joint is connected to the exhale pressure meter. The connector device has a stepped post having a through aperture, a threaded rod inserted through the through aperture, a collar enclosing a lower end of the stepped post, a handle bar disposed on the stepped post, and a hollow button disposed on the handle bar. The threaded rod has a head portion, a bottom flange, a threaded portion, and a vent hole. A washer encloses the bottom flange. The handle bar has a flat plate and two bevel plates connected to the flat plate. The flat plate has a center hole. An annular insertion block is inserted in the hollow button. The annular insertion block has a threaded interior receiving the threaded portion of the threaded rod. The threaded rod passes through the center hole of the flat plate and the hollow button. The head portion of the threaded rod is inserted in an end of the connection pipe. The check valve has a first funnel-shaped hole and a first bulletheaded ball inserted in the first funnel-shaped hole. The non-return valve has a second funnel-shaped hole and a second bulletheaded ball inserted in the second funnel-shaped hole.